martial_god_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Xiwen
Ye Xiwen Details on MC (not up to date yet, still in the early 100 chapters): Started off: 3rd level houtian peak - age 18 Current cultivation and age: Xiantian 4th level (but he can jump many ranks to fight) – age 19 Current Lifespan: 500 years Personality of MC: He was initially relaxing since he didn’t have much talent in martial arts and was bummed out about leaving earth and inheriting the memories of a new body in a new world. This being this case, he didn’t have many ambitions. However, once he saw that he could use the space to become powerful, he decided that this was a chance for him to work hard and reach the peak of martial arts; something initially impossible. Through his many experiences against stronger enemies, this motivates him to continue on his journey to become stronger and to reach the peak. He is very kind to loyal friends and undoubtedly ruthless to enemies. Ties (not up to date yet): Brother and Sister (Ye Ruxue and Ye Feng) and both parents Chubby childhood friend who is 4th level houtian Qing Feng Mountain Sub-School (Yi Yuan Branch School) Yi Yuan Main Sect Items Multicolored Space (Martial God Space) – allows for very fast cultivation and comprehension of martial skills with the consumption of qi and/or spirit stones - Even while he is not practicing, as long as he is absorbing qi in the atmosphere, he is constantly training in the special space subconsciously. However, when he fully immerses himself into the special space, it is much more efficient and the results are more significant. - It can recover incomplete martial skills and complete them. - As long as there are enough spirit stones or qi, the person can continually cultivate and comprehend martial skills at fast speeds. - It can absorb all types of qi, so far including Lingqi (heaven and earth qi), Yaoqie (evil qi), and Moqi (devil qi). - In tough situations, Ye Xiwen can maintain a half-conscious state, where half of his main spirit is in the special space to cross a bottleneck (in order to overcome the situation last minute), and the other half is semi-controlling his body from the outside to avoid attacks. Unnamed Blade – found in an Iron Back Silver Ape cave. The only weapon that wasn’t rusted or broken out of the other ones there. It has no grade, but it was able to even crack a pseudo-spiritual weapon (weapon grades go from ordinary to magical to spiritual). Tianyuan mirror – ungraded spiritual weapon previously belonging to the devil king. Possesses a highly intelligent weapon spirit and many hidden abilities. Among many, is it provides protection from powerful attacks. Storage Ring - storage space Phoenix-shaped Jade Pendant - helps slightly with cultivation, rarely used, more of a keep-sake Spirit stones (amount fluctuates) – grade: low, middle Medicinal pills (amount fluctuates) Techniques Fist/Palm technique, (Completed – 9 moves) – Rushing Thunder Hand Xiantian skills: Blade attacks (can be used with the hand as a substitute), (All three parts completed: Missing, New, Full) – Cold Moon Beheader Agility and speed, (initially incomplete but recovered within the space, completed) – Celestial steps Disguising technique (can change one’s appearance) – Changing Muscles Shrinking Bones Technique Technique for hiding (through controlling one’s breathing) and disguising one’s cultivation. Also useful for uncovering cultivation (works better if one’s cultivation isn’t too unfathomable) and detecting the hostility of others (through reading the person’s breathing) - Restraining breath technique Ancient martial palm technique. Among the many skills, he can transform a dragon claw and punch or grab enemies from close range. He can also attack groups of enemies from long range using the dragon which has a will of its own to attack enemies and protect him once formed from his skill - Coiling Dragon Palm Ancient body strengthening technique (body defence and strength) - Tyrant Body Technique Special Traits Fire resistance and affinity (after ingesting blue flame lotus) Realms discussed in the novel Houtian – 9 stages Xiantian – 9 stages Zhen Dao (truth realm) – 9 stages Legendary realm –